Cabin Fever
by GlowFire228
Summary: Roman and Skylar agree that their affair was a one time thing; That it should never happen again. But its pretty clear that they don't follow through with what they say. (One shot from "A Lesson Of Disobedience, A Lesson Of Wicked Imperfection Series) *DELETED SCENE*


_**So just so that everyone doesn't get confused, I had an idea for Roman and Skylar. Now this is like those deleted scenes in a movie that never show into the making of the story. Also, this scene is before Skylar knew about Roman's marriage and before she got hooked up with Lucas and Drew and etc, in other words, they are still in the boarding school.**_

 _ **Now this one shot is filled with nothing but dirty smut so if you can't handle this, then you might want to find something PG.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy! :)**_

 **...**

Skylar and Cosmo made it to their cabin rooms as well as the other students who finally arrived to Mt. Saint Peters as they made it in Colorado at 10 in the morning. It was a field trip for the Alumni Program students as well as new ambassadors for a banquet that was for the teachers and students who were in the program. They would only be here for about a week but Skylar and Cosmo were exhausted as they fell back on their cozy beds, with Skylar kicking off her black boots, with traveling on that bus was making her ass hurt and her head hurt.

There were several teachers and few parents chaperoning and of course, Roman Reigns, her principal was in charge of the students during the week of this field trip. The bus ride took almost two days but was glad to have finally made it, despite that the freezing temperatures were dropping rapidly. It was so cold, she could see her own breath whenever she talked.

"Man, I'm glad that's over. Look at this cabin!" Her roommate and best friend, Cosmo said, excitement in her tone as they looked around. They heard the other girls shuffling into their cabins and new that the boys and the male teachers would be right next door.

"I know." Skylar agreed as she walked around, taking off her jacket as they unpacked their things from their suitcases. "Its amazing up here. It sucks though that I can't even go snow boarding."

"You hate snowboarding." Cosmo laughed.

"That's besides the point, hippie." She stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, I'm going to see if the teachers are going to get something to eat. I'm starved and I'm sick of eating these crunch bars and bottle water. I'm opting for a vegetarian pizza." She headed downstairs, throwing her coat, scarf, and green earmuffs on the floor.

While finally alone, Skylar fell back on the bed as she closed her eyes, her mind traveled over to when her and Roman had their little explicit encounter back at his office.

She knew it was wrong. Dead wrong. She couldn't even believe he was bold enough to take her like that, let alone even take advantage of her.

Its not like they were in love with each other and Skylar knew he could probably have any girl he wanted. Yet, the way he took her; His dominance, his power, the way he craved her body and could give her every mind blowing orgasm.

She went into the bathroom, glad that Cosmo or anyone else didn't see the fading mark that he placed on her neck. They had avoided each other...especially Skylar as she promised herself to never have that affair with him again.

She knew technically even though she was 18 years old, sleeping with her teacher was a risk for reputation. However, it was as if when she was around Roman, everything inside of her started to feel funny. She felt as though she would get dizzy around him and wouldn't stop thinking about him.

Maybe there was a part of her that was starting to possess these feelings for him in some way. She just couldn't understand how, given that she hasn't known the man very long and he would be a complete asshole to her.

"I need a smoke." She huffed, trying to calm her nerves.

She went into her purse and dug out a Black and Mild Cigarette as she started to light it up. She puffed on it for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming.." She said dismissively as she smoked it some more.

"Skylar, its me Roman." She heard his baritone voice from the other side.

Skylar's eyes bulged open as she mushed the cigarette and flushed it down the toilet and spraying perfume on her as she went up to the door and unlocked it, coming face to face with Roman Reigns.

Roman was wearing a cameo long sleeve shirt and black jeans, his black hair pulled back and was wearing sunglasses. God knows if Skylar hadn't smoked that cigarette, she was in need of it now to control her breathing.

Roman noticed her outfit as she was wearing a white Victoria Secret sweatsuit. She had her black hair in a messy ponytail and she didn't wear any make up, her natural beauty taking effect.

He also knew she was tired as well as well as he was.

"Is anyone else in the room with you?" He asked in a whisper

Skylar shook her head no. "Cosmo went down to get something to eat with everyone else. I was going to take a shower and get some rest. I know all of us have to leave later on today for the program"

"Mind if I step in.."

"What about the other teachers..didn't they see you come in?" She worried, not wanting them to get caught anytime soon.

"Trust me, they didn't even know I left. We need to talk, please princess..."

Skylar inadvertently bit her lip as she opened the door, quickly closing it and locking it.

"You really haven't been answering my text messages.." She twirled her hair as she sat down on her bed. "Guess I was just a one time fuck huh?"

"Skylar.."

"Roman look...I don't want us to argue or fight. Just tell me was I all there was to you?" Skylar looked at him, wanting to just get this over with so she could shower and grab something to eat.

Roman looked her in the eye. "It was all in fun but it was something that should have never happened. I have never done that to any student at all. Or in this case; Any woman."

Skylar sighed as she saw that he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I agree. Guess I'm not pretty enough huh?" She scoffed bitterly.

"Skylar don't do that to yourself. You are very beautiful and you know that."

It was strange for Roman to be so nice to her when all he would do was be harsh or strict with her. Deep down she kind of liked it but she often preferred the gentle side to Roman. She knew he was obviously here to dump her; cutting all ties with her. Even though she knew it was for the best, to keep his reputation well respected, it still hurt her.

"But it doesn't mean anything between us." Roman had to be honest with her. As he was putting it in his way. "We both know this is wrong."

Skylar's eyes turned red. She was use to being called a lot of things but she would be damned if she would be known as some damn fling to him.

"And what does that make you? A Man whore." She said quietly, filled with anger. "You used me for fun.."

"Princess..."

"Oh don't start with that princess crap.." She stood up angrily. "You and I both know you are doing this to save your ass. You fuck me just one time and avoid me, treating me like a stranger and then you tell me that what we shared back in your office was meaningless right?"

"I just don't feel the same way you do. I know you want it to continue but I don't. I don't have time for the emotional bullshit. I'm your teacher and you're the student."

"We are both adults that did what we did so please don't start with that shit.." She ran a shakily hand through her dark hair. "You know what? Fine...I can accept it. You're right. I'm not even going to act childish about this. Just go."

Roman sighed, knowing that he did what he had to do as he left without a second glance as if he didn't just crush Skylar's feelings in a split second. ]

Skylar knew he would cut off all connection with her. He used her and she let him. She blamed herself for letting herself get caught up so willingly and letting her emotions get the better of her as she screamed into her pillow loudly. As hurt as she was, she would move on.

That is if her feelings for him would go away as well as the lust she had for him, still lingering.

* * *

Cosmo wondered what was wrong as Skylar was not as talkative as she was earlier when they first arrived to the cabin. They all had dinner as the teachers talked about the rules for what to do and what not to do at their stay here for the week.

When Roman spoke next about the importance of this banquet, Skylar was stabbing at her turkey and greens as though it was Roman's dick. Roman looked at her funny but she smiled a sweet saccharine smile.

She saw one of her teachers, Sasha Banks going up and smiling at Roman as she announced that she would help to assist him. Even though he was paying no attention to her at all and her flirtations, Roman just ignored Skylar the whole night

She rolled her eyes as she was wanting to just escape this dinner and everyone as she told one of the teachers that she would be heading to the bathroom.

She went outside as she sat down on the steps, letting the cold air hit her face for a change

"You alright?"

She looked up to see it was one of her classmates, Cody Rhodes. She smiled as he sat down with her.

"You looked like you could use some company.." He grinned.

Cody Rhodes was indeed very cute. Maybe not incredibly gorgeous but still very cute.

"Yeah...just couldn't sit there any longer and that food was starting to make me a little nauseous by the way."

"They have vending machines in the hall. Wanna grab a soda?" he pulled her up

Skylar decided to go for it as they went down the hall and went to go purchase a couple sodas. They went to the gaming room as they decided to shoot some pool. They knew they would probably get scolded for not coming back to the dining hall but they didn't really care, at least Skylar didn't.

"So...if you're not seeing anyone." Cody held the pool stick in his hand, looking at Skylar a bit sheepishly " Would you like to...I don't know...be my date for the banquet?"

Skylar smirked as she went over to Cody as she landed her final shot, hitting the last ball into the corner of the pool table. "Sure."

* * *

It was a few days later and the trip seemed to be going smoothly with no drama. Skylar and Cody would hang out from time to time, even sneak off from dinner as they would play video games or chill in the student lounge.

Unaware to Skylar though, Roman would make subtle glances and would watch how cozy up they were with each other.

It was the night of the banquet and Skylar was dressed in a pretty orange evening gown, her long black hair in curls. It was a little bit revealing as it exposed some of her cleavage but it was mostly classy and elegant.

She slipped on her matching heels and had a jacket as Cody was dressed in a simple black suit and tie.

They made their way downstairs as Roman was dressed in a nice black suit with his hair pulled back. He took a look at Skylar and his eyes would darken. Skylar tried to ignore him but she knew what that look meant.

Or at least she thought she did.

Roman went over to them.

"Sky, I need to speak with you, in private." He glared at Cody who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

They went somewhere quiet away from the faculty and the other students as Roman gazed at her.

"What are doing dressed like that?" He questioned her.

Skylar looked at him as if he had grown two heads. This fool had the nerve and then some.

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with this dress. Secondly, its an evening ceremony. Everyone has to dress fancy, remember?" She spoke in sarcasm.

He huffed, getting annoyed with her. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Skylar you need to change into something else.." He said, more of a demand.

"I don't have to do a damn thing. Remember? You don't own me anymore and I'm not your submissive." She whispered to him.

"Cody...when did you two start hanging out?"

"He's good company. But I don't owe you an explanation and I'm not changing my dress. And do me and you a favor and leave me the hell alone. Stop toying around."

She stalked off as Roman watched her, feeling powerless, knowing that he hurt her.

He knew he had to let her go and to just stay away from her.

But it was getting harder and harder for him to control that.

...

Going later into the evening the banquet was a huge success. Everyone said their speeches and had talked about the importance of what their Alumni Beta Program represented towards the school. Skylar's speech brought a lot of attention and everyone in the audience cheered for all the students.

As Roman tried to remain professional, he couldn't help but glare whenever Cody would give her a hug or a peck on the cheek.

God and the heaven help him but that dress on her made her look so damn incredible. So hard to control himself.

He remembered exactly what he said to her and now he was starting to feel regretful.

At the same time, Skylar was happy the night was going so well. Everyone took pictures and had dinner and celebrated.

Pretty soon, it was time to go to bed as everyone separated to go to their reserved cabins.

"I had a really great time with you tonight, Skylar." Cody smiled. "You were amazing."

"You were pretty bad ass yourself, Cody." She grinned, loving how he was such a gentlemen to her. She wasn't attracted to Cody in a strong way, but he was such a sweet friend to her.

It was in that point, Cody was bold enough to kiss her as she was stunned, unexpected of that move.

She stopped him as they could already sense the awkward moment intervening.

"I'll ummm...see you later. Good night." He walked off from the steps as she stood, looking at him going up the path way.

As Skylar was about to turn around to head back into her room with Cosmo, she then felt herself being picked up over someones shoulder as they put a hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" She beat on the perpetrator's back.

He then found the cabin he was staying in as he made sure no one was looking as they went inside, as he locked the door. To her surprise, it was Roman who had kidnapped her back to his private cabin that he shared with no one.

At least Roman's cabin was cozy with a nice little fireplace and wine bar with a nice TV set. It was secluded and private so no one would suspect anything that was going on in this cabin.

"Are you out of your mind?" She hissed at him.

"I told you to change that dress..."

"And I'm going to tell you to back the hell off. You don't have a say so in my life." She explained. "You broke things off with me."

"It's complicated, you know that."

"Oh yeah its always complicated for Mr. Roman Reigns." She mocked him. "I don't stay here for this.."

As she was about to walk out, he blocked her with his tall frame.

"Skylar, don't make this hard." He told her. "All I asked was one simple request."

"And I'm telling you, you can take that request and stick it up your ass!" She barked at him. "Now I'm going back to my cabin and you on the other hand can go to hell!"

She pushed past him, even though it didn't give much affect. When she opened the door, he slammed it back, pushing her up against the door as he passionately kissed her, making her whimper and groan.

She pushed him off as she slapped him across his face, knowing it would land a bit of a mark. To hell with his feelings. Too little too late.

However, it didn't stop Roman as he pursued, kissing her again, pulling her body to his, no matter how much she tried to fight him with everything in her. In the end, she just gave up, unable to control the lust in her.

They were moaning as his soft lips were taking control, her dark red lipstick on his as she took more of his kiss into her willing mouth, gasping and needing some air but wasn't even trying to stop it.

He stopped as he looked at her, both of their breathing was labored.

"I know that he kissed you...I saw it.." His eyes darkened with anger and jealousy.

"Look, Roman..."

"I shouldn't even be doing this to you, but you already know I'm selfish that way."

Skylar strangely found that to be a shock...and a turn on.

"Roman just stop it..." She tried to prevent it from going any further.

"I can't stop this. This crave I have for you...I try so hard to ignore it; to ignore you. And I can't." He confessed to her quietly.

"It's too late now...you don't even want me anymore..." She whispered, tears filled her eyes. She hated that she was such a wimp with her feelings. She hated how this man was playing with her emotions and she was letting him once again. When would she ever learn?

Probably not tonight, and she didn't care right now.

"I do...I don't want another fucking man touching you. Touching my baby girl..." He touched her bottom lip with his thumb. "Come back to daddy.."

No more words were needed to speak between them as she pulled off his tie, while he mocked her actions, taking off her dress, as they both kicked their clothing items to the floor. Skylar was picked up in his arms, taken over on the couch as he climbed on top of her, marking her neck with his teeth, sucking on it as she moaned again. She ran her hands through his dark raven hair as he was unfastening his pants, socks and shoes.

"You are crazy.." She whispered to him.

"Crazy for you, my sub.." He licked the side of her neck slowly, making her moan softly.

They rolled right onto the floor of the fireplace as they sat up. He would skillfully undo the straps of her red bra, sucking on her nipples as he would knead her breasts, his teeth latching onto it as she moaned, wanting more from him. He ran his nails up and down her back, as she threw her head back, enjoying this moment.

She started grinding onto his crotch as she could feel a hard on through his boxers and that monster was ready to come out to her.

She climbed off of him as she started jerking off his boxers , anxious to have him. She couldn't ignore him either and was ready for him to take her.

She went to his abs as she would lick up to his neck as he threw his head back, groaning at his baby girl's tongue and the effect it had on him.

"You're killing me...you are fucking killing me right now." He hissed, trying to regain his composure.

Skylar couldn't even finish her seduction on him as he moved swiftly, picking her up as he had her up against the wall, picking her up as she circled her legs around his midsection.

"Look at me, princess.." He whispered. As she did, he slammed right into her with no warning. She cried out, holding onto him tight, not wanting to fall.

His strength was easy enough to hold onto her as he pounded into her, bouncing her on his cock as she tried to manage onto the balance in hand. He lifted and dropped her on his dick over and over, his grunts making her shiver as she moaned hard, clutching onto his sweaty shoulders.

He passionately kissed her as she groaned, her head throwing back, as he loved the way she was enjoying herself, her facial expressions and her body responding to him said it all.

They lost so much track of time as Skylar bit into his neck, muffling her screams as she had her inner muscles clasp around his cock, cumming hard, her nails piercing his back.

His thrusts continued for a few short minutes, hitting her spot harder and harder until he pulled out of her, as she got on her knees as he squirted his cum all over her face, as she was licking the head of his cock, sucking his essence down her throat as he sighed. He ran his large hand through her hair as she looked up at him proudly.

He pulled her up as he helped to lay her down on the sofa, bending down to lick on her clit, sucking it right into his mouth, lapping at her leftover cum as she moaned, exhausted.

He feathered light kisses on her skin as she sat up, both of them entangled with each other as she purred into his neck, loving the affection he was giving her, even if it was only for tonight.

He carried her to his bed as she fell asleep. They knew that they would have to get up early to separate before anyone noticed, but for this time being, Skylar wanted to just forget about that, loving as she felt Roman sleep right next to her, running his fingers through her hair.

It was unknown for what her status would be with Cody Rhodes, but she didn't care now that she had a night with her master again.


End file.
